gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2k12: The Don
The Halloween 2k12 event of started on October 17, 2012 and ended on October 31st. The title for the event was "The Don" Overview Tension is building up between the two races known as Vampire and Dark Elves. Both gather a group of their own and persuade Humans to fight for their side. Build-Up The September 28 the manga update 60 Outcasts gave a brief glimpse of the past of why the Dark Elves and the Vampires became enemies. On October 16, the manga update 61 Him showed both factions readying for battle. Event Beginning: First Day & Rest of the Event *Sep 26 - 27 :Gaians receive Private Message from Countess Ambrosia and Franco. *Oct 2 :Gaians receive Private Message from Countess Ambrosia and Franco, who give them faction badges to wear. *Oct 16 - 23 :Manga update #61 Him *Oct 17 :Announcement of Halloween 2k12 lunch :Wing Sticker appears *Oct 31 :Halloween 2k12 ends *Nov 1 :Manga update #61 Him :Gaians receive Private Message from Countess Ambrosia and Franco, who give them a gift for their efforts. :Halloween Wrap-up and Stats Announcements [Donovinh|[NPC Cindy Donovinh]]: Announcement [Ambrosia|[NPC Countess Ambrosia]]: Announcement }} [[NPC Franco 'The Fish']]: Announcement }} Event Conclusion The Kuro Gang has managed to best the Von Helson team with a final score of 198 to 183. A private message from both Ambrosia and Franco were sent out, with Ambrosia stating that the fight wasn't over, while Franco guaranteed more things to come. A final manga update showed Cordell confronting Don Kuro about his actions. Event Items Event Items: Trick-or-Treating File:H2k12 items jack.png Gaians were able to "trick-or-treat" in Gaia Shops (but not in Gaia Towns, for the first time) and earn candy to get Jack themed clothing. The number of shops to stop at was 22 in total. Only the La Victoire and Mecha Neko were not open for toting. *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Monocle' - Adding a bit of class to Halloween! *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Cravat' - A fancy orange crossed cravat. *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Sickle' - A sickle useful for cutting down tall grass or reaping up little souls. *'Jack's 2k12 Carved Face' - Giving people the heebie-jeebies! *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Pants' - Spooky Halloween stripe pants. *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Shoes' - A pair of spooky Halloween shoes. *'Jack's 2k12 Pumpkin Jacket' - Spooky pumpkin-inspired jacket. *'Jack's 2k12 Widebrim Hat' - A shady pumpkin hat. Event Items: Helson - Kuro File:H2k12_items_helsonkuro.png Von Helson *'Halloween 2k12 Von Helson Badge' - Proudly wear the symbol of your faction! *'Halloween 2k12 Mourning Armband' - Paying tribute to your fallen friends... *'Halloween 2k12 Von Helson Healing Potion' - Show those elves who's boss by healing your wounds! *'Halloween 2k12 Von Helson Gun' - Attack! *'Halloween 2k12 Von Helson Bat Familiar' - Summon your familiar into battle! *'Halloween 2k12 Von Helson Militia Coat' - You have proved your loyalty to your faction. Kuro Gang *'Halloween 2k12 Kuro Gang Badge' - Proudly wear the symbol of your faction! *'Halloween 2k12 Throne of Bones' - The brutal victor, sitting atop a throne of your enemies' bones... *'Halloween 2k12 Kuro Gang Healing Potion' - Show those vampires who's boss by healing your wounds! *'Halloween 2k12 Kuro Gang Sword' - Attack! *'Halloween 2k12 Kuro Gang Owl Familiar' - Summon your familiar into battle! *'Halloween 2k12 Kuro Gang Militia Coat' - You have proved your loyalty to your faction. Gaia Shops The Treehouse Each skin potion cost 20 Wing Stickers *'Halloween 2k12 Light Dark Elf Potion' - Dark Elves sure are fit! *'Halloween 2k12 Medium Dark Elf Potion' - Dark Elves sure are fit! *'Halloween 2k12 Dark Dark Elf Potion' - Dark Elves sure are fit! *'Halloween 2k12 Light Vampire Potion' - Joke about glittering. *'Halloween 2k12 Dark Vampire Potion' - Joke about glittering. *'Halloween 2k12 Medium Vampire Potion' - Joke about glittering. La Victoire Each item cost 399 Gaia Cash eachAnnouncement: Cash Shop Update: Halloween Costumes! *'Carmine Seductress' - She'll lure you in with her beauty, but drain you dry with her thirst. *'Sanguine Shiek' - ...don't turn around. *'Eventide Condottiere' - You've got some nerve trying to think you'll get the best of me. *'Dimmet Legionnaire' - Obviously, I'm much more important than you are, so please don't think you're worth my time. Trick-or-Treating Quotes What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. Criticism & Compliments *Those who did trick or treating were disappointed to find that only one set of Jack items could be collected per account, as oppose to previous events which allowed up to three or two sets per account. Although this could be solved by using a Mule. A Gaia staff member claimed the reason for this change was for realism.thread: Halloween 2k12 Event - disappointment after disappointment Posted: Mon Oct 22, 2012 10:30 ampost: Don't be greedy, I already gave you some candy! Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 9:53 pm *There were request to extend the event beyond it's 2 week date due to glitches during the events early release, game lagging and natural catastrophes.post: What would extending the Halloween event really hurt?!? Posted: Mon Oct 29, 2012 10:35 pmthread: Extend the Halloween events due to hurricane Sandy? Posted: Wed Oct 31, 2012 5:09 am *Due to the amount of attacking and healing required to gain items and eventual an achievement. As well as keeping the chosen sides points up, it was considered tedious and boring. The use of scoring based on activity was also questioned.thread: This event has been pretty boring. Posted: Tue Oct 30, 2012 2:05 amthread: Weighted team scores in the Halloween event Posted: Thu Oct 18, 2012 7:04 pm *There were those who disliked that the Vampire race was in another major event. While the Dark elves were rarely seen during previous events, their presence in the event was also criticized. Although both races were needed based on the recent storyline.thread: so its another pathetic vampire popularity contest... Posted: Mon Oct 01, 2012 2:20 am *There were compliments for the event and shop items. And the games simplicity.thread: Dear Gaia Staff, this years Halloween event? It's great. Posted: Sun Oct 21, 2012 9:39 pmthread: HOUSING UPDATE YAY Posted: Wed Oct 24, 2012 12:27 am Glitches & Problems As no event on Gaia has ever gone on without glitches, Here is the "event" event Glitches. Glitches: Site & Forum *When trick or treating began, it was uncertain if there was a glitch with the shop, or if it was Gaians not going to each shop as directed, thus getting an incomplete. *An issue was found with the event URLs that could cause some unwanted issues for users. *At the beginning of the event, when ending a minigame with 0 points it counted as an attack. So people were using that to beef up their scores or to just get their items faster.Gaia post: 0-point-farming Posted: Thu Nov 01, 2012 9:03 pm **There was a bug that didn't allow the flash game to appear if players switched to pages within a thread. It required reloading.Thread *** If you cannot attack, try reloading the page *** Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 8:23 pm **An error issue with the flash game's message intro.Thread For Those Experiencing the "Message" Box Error - Fixed Posted: Tue Oct 23, 2012 8:45 pm *The new skin potions affected the base of the avatar.Thread ALL: Issue with Halloween 2K12 Skin Potions in Treehouse Posted: Thu Oct 18, 2012 8:37 pm Dev Alerts Trivia *This is the first Halloween, since the towns creation, that Gaia Towns was not an option for trick or treating. This is because Gaia was focusing on building up Gaia Towns 2, which eventually make the other obsolete.Gaia post: Towns are closing and no caroling/trick-or-treating?! -gasp- Posted: Sun Sep 23, 2012 6:18 pm *During the month of October there were Halloween related updates to the Gaia Shops: CrosStitch for it's Monster Costume contest, Barton Boutique for costumes, and Buttercup Cafe for pumpkins. *zOMG was not able to have a full event due to time constraints and the new area called DMS occupying previous Halloween event activity. But Halloween Jack and Pumpkin Fluffs were available to fight.thread: zOMG! Halloween Event 2010 (Ghosties/Jack) Recycle! :'( Posted: Fri Sep 21, 2012 10:04 pmthread: Searching for Jack on zOMG. thread Event ended. Posted: Mon Oct 29, 2012 12:11 am Gallery Gallery: NPCs in Costume Gallery NPC: Halloween 2k12 See also * Event Guide: H2k12 * Halloween items Notes External links * Event Page: The Don (no longer active) * Gaia Forum: Halloween 2k12: The Don * Sub forum: House of Von Helson * Sub forum: Kuro Gang * Announcement: Gaia's 2012 Halloween Event Has Arrived! * Sticky: Don't believe the lies! * Announcement: Halloween 2k12 Event Guide * Thread: Halloween 2k12 Item Guide * Gaia Marketplace: Halloween 2k12 Category:Placeholder category (events)